


Break me

by Zevilailks



Series: oumasai\saiouma oneshots\drabbles [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm a terrible person, M/M, NSFW, dubcon?, rushed fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevilailks/pseuds/Zevilailks
Summary: Shuuichi wonders how long it he's gonna last before falling into the hands of Kokichi





	Break me

The sound of bed creeking and the deep breaths and muffled moaning were heard in the room. Two figures where only seen in the dim litted room. Not just any room, a room that only one specific person can go in. Shuuichi didn't know how long he's been in this room or how many days its been but he was definitely losing his mind. He wasn't able to think clearly at all, not in the state he was in. Shuuichi was under the control of the evil surpeme leader, Ouma Kokichi  
  
His hands were bound together behind his back and his mouth was gagged. His mind was going crazy, completely drowned in pleasure and having the desire for more. They've both have been going at it for awhile, Shuuichi was ready to come. His muffled moans grew louder, trying to give Kokichi the message, he clearly heard them. He stopped pounding into him and caressed his cheak.  
  
"You're tighting around me so much~ do you really want to cum that badly?" He spoke in teasing voice.  
  
The detective gave out small wimpers and pleas for a response. Only to receive a evillious smirk that's he was already too familiar with.  
  
"What was that? Why don't you tell me?"  
  
The gag was removed off of him and visable drool was able to be seen, but he was givin the will to use his voice again however he can't say whatever he wants to or remain silent. Despite him not wanting to corporate at all deep down, his mind and body knew that Kokichi was his "master". He tried speak but with his ragged breath it was hard.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry Saihara-chan~ take your time. I can wait."  
  
He placed a finger on his lips and leaned down to his face and started lick away the tears that welled up in Shuuichis eyes during the sex. He knew the smaller boy just wanted to have sex with him for his own pleasure but at the same time he wanted to make sure that Shuuichi was in the mood for it, meaning arousing him on purpose and making him go crazy. He let out a small sigh, he didn't want to stay in the position forever, especially when he's pretty close.  
  
"Ko-Kokichi."  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"I-I want you to... to... make me come..."   
  
He looked away with embarrassment, more heat started to rush up to his gace making it feel more hotter then it already is then he felt something soft press against his forehead. Affection? Shuuichi couldn't tell but he started to feel Kokichi moving again except it was more rougher then before making him arch is back, and since the gag was off his moans were loud and clear. His body was once again drowned in pleasure but he wasn't the only one, He could hear the light moans and sighs coming out of Kokichi's mouth as he's trusting into him. Just looking at his facial expression and moans he was getting a bit more aroused.  
  
"Sh-Shuuichi~ you're getting tighter... are you close? I'm almost..."  
  
Shuuchi tried to find words but they were beaten with his moans, with the waves of pleasure running thoughout the coruse of his body he couldn't make a single word.  
  
"Ko...chi... i... oming!!"   
  
"Go ahead~ let's cum together~"  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his legs around Kokichi's waist and released his fluids on to his stomach. His mind went blank after that but then he felt something pour deep inside of him. The room was filled with heavy breaths now, the smaller boy lay down on Shuuichi's chest inhaling and exhaling heavily. He then untied the rope that was binding both of his hands together and tossed them aside. His arms felt a little bit sore but he was able to wrap them around Kokichi.  
  
He hated it. He kept telling himself that but the more time he does these things with him. He knew he was slowly becoming a different person. He was slowly starting to enjoy having sex with him. All Shuuichi could think was how disgusting he was starting to be. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wondered how long it was going to take for Kokichi  completely break him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I disgusting yet?


End file.
